Generally, position-detecting devices which detect positions indicated by pen-type position indicators are known. For example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-215317 discloses a product in which a position-detecting device integrally formed with a liquid crystal display device is used and a position-inputting operation can be carried out by operating a position indicator on a display screen.
Typically, a display device such as a liquid crystal display device generates a lot of noise. Also, if other devices such as a substrate and the like are provided below a display device in an overlapped manner, a lot of noise is brought about by those devices (i.e., by the substrate and the like).
In an effort to mitigate the effects of the noise in the position-detecting device described above, the timing of picture scanning in the liquid crystal display device and the timing of signal transmission from the position indicator to the position-detecting device are adjusted.
In the position-detecting device described above, a loop coil is used for detecting an operation performed by a position indicator disposed behind a liquid crystal display panel. The loop coil and the position indicator send and receive signals with the liquid crystal display panel disposed therebetween.
In this case, a loop coil of a position-detecting device is disposed on the display surface of a liquid crystal display panel in order to mitigate the effect of the noise described above. However, since wiring of the loop coil is located on a display screen, the wiring may be visible when the display screen is being watched such that visibility of the display screen is adversely affected by the loop coil.